


Final Lullaby.

by Shiratorizawa_sweetheart



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Break Up, Denial of Feelings, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Post-Break Up, Sad with a Happy Ending, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24908962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiratorizawa_sweetheart/pseuds/Shiratorizawa_sweetheart
Summary: “Distance is not for the fearful, it’s for the bold. It’s for those who are willing to spend a lot of time alone in exchange for a little time with the one they love. It’s for those who know a good thing when they see it, even if they don’t see it nearly enough.”Or: The one where Tendou realizes that distance is not the only thing that could end his relationship.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Final Lullaby.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy! This is my first fic on this pretty fandom! I hope you like this, and don’t forget to leave comments behind, I would love that.
> 
> Hope you like it! :)

Being with Ushijima caused a lot of controversy. His coaches, teammates, and more than a half of the Shiratorizawa’s students had found about the little love story between the middle blocker and the ace of the men's Volleyball team. People started talking, rumors started to come out and the harassment of many girls was frequent, but Ushijima seemed to ignore it, leaving some of those hallway gossips unconfirmed.

  
Their relationship seemed more forbidden than real. No kisses in public, no signs of affection or love at trainings, and no outings or walks to any part of the city. Their entire relationship took place inside a bedroom, a bedroom where no one could judge them, where no one could notice, and where no one would notice what they did for love. Tendou used to wonder why he was keeping hidden something that both of them were building, but the reasons were too many, and the fact that Wakatoshi was a star was one of the main reasons. He had to keep his reputation intact, and dating a monster like Tendou would make everyone doubt about his professionalism.  
  


But at least things were different when they were alone. Ushijima left that rude and sophisticated attitude and became much softer. Tendou loved spending time with him, reading manga, watching anime, or even sleeping on his chest. Wakatoshi also liked spending time with him, but something just didn't fit in the mind of the middle blocker.  


Why Ushijima didn’t react the same way to him? Why his kisses seemed less exciting? Why was he angry when Tendou told Semi certain things? Was Ushijima afraid that others would find out the truth? Tendou shook his head, trying to dispel the little doubt in his head.

_"He does it to protect us. He does it for making me happy. He’s a man of few words, but I know he will be encouraged to tell everyone about how beautiful our love is.”_ Tendou thought, believing this would happen sometime in the rest of high school, but that moment never came.  
  


* * *

_** Friday, July 18: ** _

  
Just as everything has a beginning, everything also has an end. After three years of adventures, competitions, and good and bad moments among third years, it was time to say goodbye to the middle school stage. There wouldn’t be more games with the entire team, Shirabu and Goshiki would be in charge of making the difficult work with the new players, coach Washijo would continue looking for stars to recruit and everything would be totally different for those who graduate. Universities, careers, new activities, apartments, a entire new adult life. 

Tendou used to talk a lot with Ushijima about what he wanted. He usually loved to take his hand gently as he talked about the university he wanted to go to and the career he wanted to study, Wakatoshi just listened carefully, looking at Tendou with a smile that would eventually become a smile full of disappointment.

Ushijima was going to move to Tokyo. It was to be expected of someone with such an impressive career in a sport that was quite popular in the country's capital. He had decided and his parents had supported him, but Tendou...He didn't even have the slightest idea of what would happen in a couple of weeks. Maybe he would take it well, maybe he would take it badly, but Wakatoshi still couldn't find the right time to tell him. It had to be soon, before Tendou's great imagination began to make more plans than they could ever fulfill.

Wakatoshi was laying in his bed, Tendou by his side reading a manga with excitement. The afternoon peeked out the windows, painting the room with orange and dark colors. Tendou got out of bed, walking and peeking out the window, being stunned by the beauty of the sky.

_"Toshi...You have to come see this. The sunset looks so beautiful today that it reminds me of all the sunsets we saw together._ ” Satori looked at him, accompanying his words with a sigh. 

_"I like it. I like to watch the sunsets with you too._ ” A small smile around Wakatoshi’s face.

 _“I‘m anxious of seeing the winter sunsets with you by my side. We won’t be here, we don’t have to pretend anything, Toshi. It will be just the two of us against the world, studying on the same campus, with a garden full of the weird plants you like._ ” 

His words made him choke on his own spit. Maybe he had done wrong in don’t telling him about the truth before, now the consequences would be much more painful. He got up, approaching the window and standing just behind Tendou.

 _"Satori...?”_ His voice was much more serious than normal, his chest feeling a little tighter. 

_"I am moving to Tokyo. They offered me a position that I couldn't refuse. Sorry."_

Silence invaded the bedroom, the tension began to make itself present, making Wakatoshi uncomfortable when he didn’t hear any response. The change in Tendou's mood was noticeable, his emotion was fleeting, letting him see that Wakatoshi's words had affected him at some point.

_”Satori...? Are you okay? Sorry for not telling you before. I just didn’t—“_

_“I knew it, I knew it from the first time I saw those agents from different universities in our games. I knew they were looking for you because of the way they saw you play. Open mouths, claps and pure emotion. They didn’t come to see us, they didn’t come to see Semi's strategies, Reon's passes, or my guessed blocks...Their eyes were on you, as always happens with everyone._

_Ushijima Wakatoshi is the only one who cares from a whole team with good capabilities._

_I saw it coming, I knew you wouldn’t be able to stay with me in a place like this, where your abilities wouldn’t be exploited in the best possible way. You will train with true geniuses, Sakusa, the silly Miya twins and Oikawa Tooru._

_That's what you always wanted, right?”_

A small sigh left Ushijima’s mouth. Tendou’s sniffs were audible.

_”Yeah. That’s what I wanted since I started in Volleyball. But I just wanted to tell you.”_

_“I don't have the power to tell you not to do that, Wakatoshi-kun. You must find the path you want to take, and if I'm honest with you, everything will be much better than staying here, studying a miserable career and staying with a monster like me._

_I know there are many pretty boys who will kneel for you for whatever reason.”_

Ushijima's heart had been shattered after hearing him speak like that. He knew that Tendou was someone so sensitive with his past or with his self-esteem that something like that could bring him down quickly. But the damage had already been done, his face was no longer looking at the window, now he was hiding it in his arms, not letting him see those tears that were beginning to form in his eyes.

_"You can always use your phone, Tendou. Long distance relationships can work. You’re not a monster, I’m not going to flirt with another boys and you should stop making me feel guilty about this, it's not something I want or can stop. I will move to another place but this doesn’t have to end. You're over-exaggerating the situation, Satori.”_ Tendou was no longer looking at the window, but rather his eyes were resting on Ushijima, frowning.

_"Do you think I'm overreacting? You don't know how much I care about you and you dare to say that? I am your only friend and your boyfriend, Wakatoshi. I am interested in being with you and that is not going to happen, your training will kill you, the university will leave you worn out and the only thing I will get will be "I am tired, we will talk tomorrow" from you. I can’t expect more from someone who hides our relationship as if it were the worst crime in the world.”_

His voice was no longer warm and calm like every time he read the weekly summary of his Shōnen Jump to him, his voice seemed to fill with more and more anger. Ushijima couldn’t believe everything he said when he only did it to protect them both. Protect them from jokes, comments and laughter from others. _  
_

_"I did it to protect you, to protect us... I don't know what you expected of me. You know I'm not one of those kind of loving boys who will fill you with caresses. You always knew that my priority was Volleyball and it always will be. You were the one who wanted to start something with me when I wasn't even interested in loving you._

_Is that what you wanted to hear, Satori?  
_

_Or did you want to hear more lies disguised as words of love? Because I can continue pretending that I want to keep having something with you, since between Volleyball and you ... I would always choose the first thing.”_

His anger had clouded him from any other rational thought. His empty gaze stared at the floor, the sound of uncontrolled crying made him leave his mind, and then realize what he had said. Words he had never planned to say in life came out, leaving him in a miserable position. Tendou seemed worse than him, tears in his eyes with a frightened look, which seemed more filled with rage than before. The words that were trying to leave Ushijima’s mouth were only babbles, babbles that didn’t form any coherent expression until the burning of his cheek stunned him.  
  
Tendou was in front of him, his hand raised after slapping him. 

“ _You are the most selfish and self-centered person I have ever met. I’m ashamed of falling in love with someone like you. Your foolish pride and ego were more important to you than my own life. Were you afraid that everyone would find out about us? Is that why you kept me like your dirty little secret? I knew you would be ashamed of me after our first date, Who the fuck would date a monster like me? A redhead with skinny legs and weird face._

_At least I hope you do well in your career, if that is what matters most to you, cause I don’t want to hear anything about you anymore.”_   
  


His words only left him thinking. Had they broken up? Tendou seemed to be honest with what he said and by seeing how he left his dorm with an indomitable fury, he realized that what they had both built had been destroyed in a couple of minutes. His heart didn't hurt, but his soul felt different. Love had never been his area but Satori made it different, he understood him perfectly, he loved him in the most sincere way, and he was his best friend.

But now his best friend was gone. Leaving him more alone than before.

* * *

** _Sunday, August 1:_ **

  
Cleaning the bedroom that had been his for three years was much more melancholic than he thought. Memories flowed every time he picked up an item and put it in the brown box. Medals, books, recognitions, team shirts and many letters came to light, including Tendou's love letters.

He pulled out all the old letters along with a couple of volumes of Shōnen Jump, realizing that there was a small box hidden between them. Inside of it were some packages of condoms and a small bottle of lub. Maybe Tendou had put them there in case things got daring, he was always one step forward. Both were never encouraged to move up to the next level, but the promise that it would happen at a special time had been settled, even if this was no longer going to happen.

After a little while, he took the things and put them in a bag, closing it and making sure that nothing else was missing, and then continued cleaning the room, which was almost empty. He breathed, the cold of the environment making his way through his body despite the layers of warm clothing he was wearing. He sighed, his dorm was all cleaned, boxes closed while the things that once meant a story between him and Satori had already been thrown away. Why would he need a bunch of letters that no longer meant anything to him? The emotional charge would be disastrous if he kept them by his side. 

Things between him and Tendou were over and there was nothing more to do with it. 

Tokyo would be a distraction.

A distraction that wouldn’t be for so long.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this wasn’t so sad as I wanted but sorry for making baby Tendou cry. Ushijima can be an asshole sometimes, but he’s definitely going to find the way to get Tendou’s back.
> 
> Hope you like it! Don’t forget to comment if you like it, I would be glad of that. Thanks for reading...
> 
> See you at the next chapter.❤️


End file.
